


Lacri Unloved

by Ashleigh (LunaNomea)



Category: Demonica Novels - Larissa Ione
Genre: Demonica, F/M, Fanfiction, Larissa Ione, Seminus, Tavin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNomea/pseuds/Ashleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacrimosa is a waitress. A waitress working in a Demon Hospital's Cafeteria. After a Sex Demon shows up, will she succumb to his sex appeal? Or his Incubus control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacri Unloved

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Larissa Ione's world or books. Including Tavin. However, I borrowed him to make a OneShot with an Original Character. Oh! And I never made a profit writing this. So please don't sue me!

There was only one thing Lacrimosa knew she was good at. Waitressing. She had been doing it her whole life. However, her first 20 years had been in the human world. Now, it was a different story. 

Handing a tray full of --personally-- disgusting “food” over to a large hairy demon sitting in a booth, Lacrimosa tried not to cringe. This particular demon apparently ate rotten body parts. Gross. She plastered a bright smile on her face as he immediately began eating. “Is there anything else I can get for you?” she asked, hoping he would say no. 

He just grunted with a shake of his head and Lacrimosa could not get away fast enough. She had been working in the cafeteria at the Underworld General Hospital for two months now and still...she hadn’t gotten used to the variety of “food” they served. Shuddering at the thought of what she was made to deliver to demons, she rubbed at her shoulders and approached the waitress station to gather her thoughts. 

It was a particularly slow day for them, which was honestly bizarre since the actual Hospital was running around crazed with patients. The Apocolypse would be starting soon, Lacrimosa was sure of it. One of the Four Horseman’s Seals broke, Pestilence, and that could only bring what the name meant. So naturally, no one was in the mood for food. Except for a couple demons in recovery. Every so often she would see one of the doctors grab a coffee and then rush out a second afterwards. She felt bad for them. They were running around like a chicken with their head cut off. Yes, it was a human expression. But she had been raised with humans so she could get away with it.

“Lacri! You have table number 1,” a Sora demon, Darla (Her demon name something that no one could pronounce) --another waitress that she was working with that day-- called over to her from filling up a large mug of something that looked oddly enough like blood....which was probably the truth since they had vampires or other blood drinking demons come in a lot. 

“Okay!” Lacri replied back, letting her know she heard her and then spun around to see who it was --hoping it wasn’t another demon who preferred rotten “food” because man, did it stink. And it would linger. 

But it wasn’t. Or at least he didn’t look like he ate that type of stuff. He had a human appearance, which immediately intrigued her. And he was hanging his head low over the table, as if just waking up from a really long night’s sleep. He was obviously a patient, as he had light blue scrubs on and a bandage around his head. But what stood out to her the most, was the tribal looking tattoos around his right arm. She swallowed. She only knew of a few people with that type of tattoo, and most of them were the doctors who ran this hospital --and were also Seminus Demons. Incubus Demons. Sex Demons.

“Well what the hell are you waiting for?” Darla called over her shoulder, and Lacri glanced over at her as if startled, catching the Sora demon’s wink and smirk as she headed for her own table. A blush crept up on Lacri’s cheeks, flushing her appearance. Darla knew what the demon was and she had purposely put Lacri in the line of fire. Not knowing if she should be embarrassed or angry, Lacri grabbed a coaster and headed over to him.

The closer she got to him, the more she could see his appearance. His dirty blond hair hung low over his ears and over the bandage, his skin was extremely tan and dark, his jaw was taut and his cheekbones were high. Oh god, he was handsome. Gulping again, Lacri halted in front of his table, placing the coaster down in front of him, and he hesitantly looked up at her. 

Oh man his eyes were an amazing color of caramel brown. “Hi. I’m Lacri, could I get you anything?” she asked him, struggling to remain normal and casual. Fortunately, her words came out just fine. But with honesty...her heart was beating erratically, her stomach was fluttering, and her palms were sweaty. 

“You,” he said in a hoarse voice and she just stared at him, not realizing what he had said until it truly sunk in. A small gasp escaped her. It wasn’t the first time she had been hit on by a customer, male or female, but the way his eyes darkened to a gold color and the way he was staring at her made her feel like she could tear her clothes off right then and not care if he ravaged her. 

However, that would be highly inappropriate and her sensible self caused her to clear her throat and shift uncomfortably. “I’m sorry. I’m not on the menu,” she said with a small laugh, dismissing his reply as if it had been a joke. “How about some coffee?” 

His eyes fell down her body, as if not hearing a word she had said, and she saw how his eyes zoned in on her southern regions. Heat engulfed her and she immediately became wet between her legs. God what was he doing to her? Her hands began to shake and she grasped them together quickly, in front of herself, causing his view to be ruined. His eyes snapped up to hers, locking her in an entrance, as he slowly stood up in front of her. 

“I want you,” he said, a little over a whisper, but she heard him just fine. Her ears actually rung as if he had yelled it. She was frozen to the spot -- her mind was hooked on his eyes and the rest of her body was needing him. He took a step towards her and she gained a little control of her body to take a step back. 

I want you.

No one had ever told her that in her life. And not even as close to how he had said it. “I...can’t,” she forced out, fearing that what ever control over her he had. But he pretended he didn’t hear her and took another step towards her. And this time, when she went to step back again, he grabbed her hands and pulled them to him --causing her to be pulled hard up against him. 

Her eyes widened in fear and in arousal. God he felt so good against her. He was so tall and muscular, she immediately licked her lips after they suddenly went dry. It wouldn’t take anything at all to just let him have her, let him have her...virginity. But she couldn’t let him. And so she continued to fight against him.

“No. I have to work,” she said, struggling to get out of his grasp. No such luck, he was incredibly strong. He grabbed both of her hands in one of his large ones, and then placed his other hand at her hip, pressing her into his very hard erection. 

“So do I,” he said through gritted teeth, his eyes burning gold down at her. And she was confused. Was this what some Seminus Demons did for a living? Have sex with females? She didn’t know if she wanted to find out or not.

 

“Take a break. There’s no one here,” Darla’s voice spoke from behind her, before Lacri felt a strand of hair raise off of her shoulder. Darla had lifted it in a flirty way. 

Lacri spun as far as she could in the Seminus Demon’s grip, to give Darla a horrified look. Darla just winked and gave her a wicked smirk in the demon’s direction, making Lacri almost feel...jealous? “What? No!” she said, but then his lips found her earlobe and it was all over. 

“Come with me,” he said, an almost pleading in his voice. Her head reluctantly turned back to look up at him. His gold eyes were shimmering and they locked heatedly with hers. 

I want you.

It rang through her ears again and again, creating a curious and intrigued Lacrimosa. Swallowing a lump down her throat, the Seminus Demon pulled her out of the cafeteria. And she couldn’t believe she had let him. Was she really this weak? 

Yes she was. She really really was. He yanked her into a closet, the only place that wasn’t being occupied by patients or staff. The door swung shut and he reached around to lock it, the click causing her heart to jump. Oh god...he was going to have sex with her. 

He rounded on her, his hand still latched on to hers. His eyes were dark now, but still that glimmer gold she had seen back in the cafeteria. His hair was hung low in his face and his rugged appearance alone caused her to become weak in the knees. Suddenly, she was pressed up against the wall and his hands were then on everywhere at once. His mouth found her throat and kissed her skin harshly as one his hands strayed up from her hip to her breast, kneading it roughly. She hadn’t ever had sex before and she sure as hell hadn’t had it rough or in a closet. But he was making it hard to think and she knew it had to do with how he was a Sex Demon. 

His other hand found her center, underneath her skirt she had been wearing that day but still over her cotton panties. Regretting her outfit choice, her face flushed crimson. He pressed his fingers up and rubbed at the tight knot that was most sensitive. She gasped as her body did a sort of twitch and he growled into her ear. Her panties were then ripped off from her body, but she didn’t hear the tear --her heart was beating too hard in her ears. His fingers found her and he inserted one. 

“You are so goddammed wet...and tight,” he murmured, his hot breath spreading over her ear and cheek. It only caused more of her brain to become fuzzy with need. She needed him.....mmm just like that. His other finger pressed into her and he began stretching her, his thumb coming up to rub circles around her clit. 

“You’re gonna need to be loosened up for my cock,” he grounded out, making her heart jump again in her chest. He was that big? Well, anything would be that big for her...since she hadn’t experienced any male body part inside of her. 

His fingers felt so good, pushing in and out of her and stretching her center out. God he was so good at this. Her hands, on their own, raised and ran up his back, feeling the muscles flex underneath her touch. They reached up to his shoulders and he growled again, pressing his hips to rub his rock hard erection against thigh. 

On a whim, she released one of her hands from his shoulders before momentarily being distracted with his fingers curling inside of her and causing her to moan out into his ear. Regaining control of her hand, she slid it between them and placed her hand over the large bulge in the scrub pants he was wearing. The reaction out of him was amazing. 

 

He grounded out and pressed himself against her hand, his fingers losing their full control for a second. Not being able to hide a small smile at her actions and how they effected him, she became daring. She moved her hand inside of his pants, wanting to touch him. And touch him, she did. But it was only for a second, for he lifted her up suddenly and plunged himself inside of her. Apparently, he was unable to fool around for any longer. 

And it hurt. Really bad. He didn’t remove himself for a moment, just holding her on his shaft as her body became used to him. A warm trickle ran down her leg and she became confused, but he looked down for her before looking up into her eyes. His own eyes were wild but beneath it was confusion and almost regret. 

“You’re a virgin,” he said. It wasn’t a question, but she treated it as so. 

She nodded, biting her lip and looking wearily back at him. Was he going to stop? She sure as hell hoped not, since they had gone this far. If she had just lost her virginity to him, he could at least finish what he started. 

“You didn’t say anything,” he stated --his eyes slowly turning back to his rich colored brown-- and she looked down, still feeling hard and throbbing inside of her. 

“You weren’t exactly listening,” she blurted, which was the truth. She had told him no, but he hadn’t heard her. Or if he did, he just chose not to listen.

He lifted her off of his cock, but she grabbed his arms quickly. “No!” she shouted, causing him to look at her with deep confusion. She looked back up into his eyes, his heart beating wildly in her chest as adrenaline pumped through her. “I want this...” she said, admitting something she hadn’t thought she had the will to do. 

For a moment, she thought he was going to stop what they had going on for good. But something in him apparently saw the sincerity in her voice and eyes. And his eyes lowered, seeing her chest rising and falling rapidly as she breathed. His eyes glimmered gold again before looking back up into her eyes. “You are sure.” 

Once again, it wasn’t a question. And she wondered if he spoke like that all the time. “I’m sure,” she replied, a whimsical thrill coursing through her before he slowly dropped her on his shaft again, this time thrusting up into her more gently. She was surprised. He was after all a Sex Demon who if she had been anything but a virgin, would have fucked her like it was nothing. But something inside of him was remorseful and that puzzled her.

All thoughts about that left her though as he thrusted into her once more, raising up the heated peaks that had been rushing between them before. She let out a moan, feeling him swell up inside of her. He was big. She could feel it. Were normal male’s cocks supposed to be that big? Who knew? And who cared at the moment. He grabbed ahold of a lock of her hair, holding her head in place as he drove into her, over and over again. It felt so amazing. His hot breath came out in perts all over her skin, and she closed her eyes, succumbing to this sexual high she had never experienced before. 

But he was going too slow and her body wanted him to go faster. 

Apparently she had said it aloud, for he complied and hurried up his pace. Her moans came out each time he plunged back into her and his breath was becoming harsher. “Harder,” she couldn’t help but breath. She had been waiting far too long for this moment and she wanted to feel the full extent of it. 

He lifted his head, looking at her through hooded eyelids. She opened her own eyes, feeling his gaze upon her. “For a virgin you sure like it rough,” he stated, almost amused by her words. She ignored him, not wanting to become embarrassed and she closed her eyes again. But he never took his eyes off of her, and his thrusts became harsher and harder against her. Her shirt had risen by this point and the stone wall she was backed up against was scratching her. But she barely felt it. She only felt him inside of her, driving into her with need and pleasure. 

Suddenly, as he was pressing so hard against her, he hit something deep inside of her and her world crumbled around her. Spots of light flashed before her eyes and she bit her lip harshly from moaning out too loud. But he didn’t stop there, he thrusts became more frenzy and faster and she opened her eyes to see him staring at her huskily with bright gold eyes. It heated her again, causing her to hook her arms over his shoulders, causing them to become closer together as he went deeper and deeper into her. His face pressed against her shoulder, and she looked over the back of him, wishing he had taken his shirt off so she could actually feel him. 

But then he grounded out into her skin, and his body jerked as his came hard inside of her. It was amazing, and she didn’t even vaguely think that she might become pregnant after this. With each thrust against her, he filled her, and moaned into her shoulder. And he continued until he slowed, before removing himself from her completely. 

And she had thought it was over, until her body flushed with heat and she came again. Confused, but too blinded by pleasure to really give a damn, she sunk against him with weak legs. “Mmm my favorite part,” he murmured, brushing her hair out of her face as she came again with a loud moan. His fingers moved down her body, before pressing them against her extremely wet core. 

“You smell amazing,” he whispered into her hair, his fingers working her as she came once more. What the hell was going on with her body? 

The door then burst open and her eyes, which were heavily lidded as her body spasmed with pleasure, stared as a man as tall as the demon who had just had sex with her stood in the doorway. Embarrassingly enough, she came again and the demon holding her removed his hand but smirked as he turned around, her body pressed up against his still. 

“What the hell is going on in here? Tavin you’re supposed to be recovering,” the other demon replied. Lacri tried to make out his appearance, but her eyes started to glaze over and she pressed herself against the so called Tavin again. He didn’t look down at her, and he shrugged to the other demon.

“I needed to let off some pent up steam. You of all people should know how that is, Lore,” he replied, the rumble from his voice vibrated against Lacri’s ear and she nuzzled it. 

“Of course I do, but dude, come on. E needs to see you before you are released...at least in another way,” the demon called Lore replied with slight amusement. Well that’s great. Be amused at how much she was like a ball of jello and unable to control her body at all. Lore closed the door before Tavin looked down at her, and she melted against him.

He took her hands and pulled her up. He stared at her for a moment, contemplation in his eyes before he released her hands. “Thanks for the fuck,” he replied, suddenly very cold and she dropped to the floor as he stalked out of the closet.

What. The. Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review! And please forgive me for any AU...


End file.
